Pizza Place Confessions
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is a crossover with Twilight, and El and Liv hook up, then hear about some interesting events from Liz Stabler and her best friend Bella Swan. Read and review! ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: This is an EO fic, but it is also a crossover with **__Twilight__**. I know, it's not two things that you would ever think would go together, just bear with me. I think it's turned out OK so far. It's a little angsty, but not a lot. El and Liv hook up, and then they get news of a girl whose body has been completely drained of blood. The case is given to SVU because no one else wanted it. So read on and review! Anything that is known to be someone else's isn't mine. This is set in the current season of **__SVU__**, but it's set inbetween **__Twilight__** and **__New Moon__**. **_

Pizza Place Confessions

By Julia

It had been a long day at the 1-6. Olivia got up and stretched, feeling her partner's glance on her. She glanced back, meeting his gaze. ''What's up, El?'' She asked, wondering what was on his mind. He had been particularly quiet lately, he hadn't said much to anyone, let alone her. It was odd, he wasn't this quiet with her that often.

Elliot was admiring how beautiful she was. He had loved her for eleven long years. Ever since the very first time he'd seen her. She'd taken his breath away. Now that his marriage was crumbling, well, not crumbling, just plain over, he knew it was the time. He knew he'd messed up and not spoken up before. After Kathy had left him the first time was when he should have told her that he wanted to be with her. And he didn't. Well no more.

''Hey, Liv. You want to go get some pizza? My treat.'' It didn't even count as a date unless he paid.

Olivia could clearly tell he wanted to talk. It couldn't hurt to let him. ''Sure, El. Where we goin? You got a place in mind?'' She watched his face as she told him she would go. He seemed to lighten up a little bit. That was good, she hated to see him bummed out for any reason.

Elliot nodded. ''Yeah, I do. Let's go, I'm driving.'' He let her go get her coat, and resisted the urge to put his hand on the small of her back. That was a total boyfriend move, and while he at times felt like her boyfriend, he knew he wasn't yet, so he shouldn't start getting cocky.

They reached the pizza place in twenty minutes. Olivia smiled as they got out of the car. ''I used to come here all the time when I was in school.'' It was Dondi's Pizza, and she had gone there at least once a week from sixth grade up through college. It had been a great place to just hang out and get away from Serena for awhile.

Elliot looked at her in surprise. ''Really? I used to come here in high school.'' They both shared a Look. Maybe they'd both been there at the same time. It was a long shot, but possible.

Olivia broke the look first, wondering if he thought this was a date. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. She knew she loved him, and that his marriage was over. She just didn't know what that meant.

Elliot opened the door for her and they entered the pizza place. He thought that was pretty cool, that they'd hung out at the same place. He hadn't started going until high school, because he'd grown up in Queens. Once he was in high school, one of his buddies had moved to Queens from Manhattan, and had introduced him to it. It had been some of the best pizza he had ever had.

Olivia went to her favorite booth in the back. It was seat yourself at Dondi's. She pulled the menu out and started looking it over. Her best times in this place had been with her very first boyfriend, Jackson Davis. ''Wow. The last time I was here, my boyfriend Jackson and I broke up because we wouldn't see each other as often because he was moving to Queens.''

Elliot looked at her in surprise. ''What? One of my best friends in high school was named Jackson. He moved from Manhattan. Was his last name Davis?'' He was really going to be shocked if his best friend from high school was Liv's old boyfriend.

Olivia looked at him. ''Yeah, it was Davis. That's pretty wild.'' She was surprised. She and El had more in common than she'd thought. They shared another Look, and then she looked at the menu again, trying not to blush. She couldn't help it, he was so cute, he made her blush more often than she wanted to.

Elliot racked his brain, trying to find something to talk about. He didn't want to discuss Jackson, because he wanted her not to be thinking about old boyfriends. He wanted her to think of him, but he felt himself asking in spite of himself, ''So, Liv, I know you didn't have the best time in school. How long did you and Jack date?'' He couldn't help it, he had to know.

Olivia smiled to herself. This was definitely a date. ''Not long. A few months. He was my first boyfriend. I was only fifteen. I met an older man after that.'' She hadn't gotten to do anything with him, but she'd loved him.

Elliot nodded. She'd told him of the older man before. He remembered. But he knew Jackson had been eighteen as it was, because he himself was older than Olivia. He had also graduated with Jackson. He was four years older than Olivia. He'd been held out of school until he was six because his father had decided he needed an extra year at home. It had not been fun. ''So was he your only boyfriend in high school?''

Olivia nodded. ''Yeah. I really didn't date much after Jackson and I ended things. He was really just a distraction from my mom.'' She had tried to do anything to keep her from having to be home with her mother once she got to be old enough.

Elliot knew she didn't want to discuss her mother, so he changed the subject. ''So, what else did you do for fun? Did you have any friends besides Jack?'' He wanted to know as much about her life as he could know. There was so much he knew, and yet, so much more that he didn't.

Olivia shrugged. ''Not really. I had one girl I hung out with occasionally. She and I had a lot in common. We both had absent fathers. I never told her I was a product of rape, though. Hers took off on the family, and I didn't want to take away from her pain.''

Elliot looked at her. ''Liv, you should've told her. It's not good to hold things in like that. That's good that you had a friend, though.'' He wished that he could completely take away all her pain. It killed him that he couldn't.

They were interrupted by the waiter. Liv told him their order, knowing what Elliot liked. After he left, they sat in silence for a minute. Elliot wasn't sure how to say what he needed to say.

He was saved for a minute as Olivia got up to check out the jukebox. He watched her, wondering what she was going to pick. He realized with a jolt that he didn't know her music tastes.

Olivia finally chose something, and the pizza place was filled with some pop song he didn't recognize. Olivia held out a hand, surprised by her own boldness. ''Dance with me?'' She asked, hoping that he would. She also hoped that he'd listen to the lyrics of this song, they had a hidden meaning.

Elliot took her hand, pulling her into his arms. He pulled her as close as possible, and she rested her head on his shoulder. He took a deep breath, inhaling her scent. As he did, he listened to the lyrics of the song she'd chosen.

_So put your arms around me _

_and then stay there forever_

_let it always be this way_

_you and me together_

_so put your arms around me _

_and I'll never let go I know they're_

_easy words to say but I mean them _

_more than ever_

What was she saying? Was she telling him that she wanted to be with him? He wasn't sure what to do. Then he heard more lyrics to the song.

_Yours is the kind of love _

_that makes nothing else feel good enough_

_And I'm never gonna give you up oh no oh no_

_That original feeling never went away_

_That's why I'm standing here today_

He knew that's what she was saying. He asked, ''Who sings this? And what's it called? I really like it.'' He wanted it to be _their_ song. It almost made him cry, they had a song.

Olivia smiled to herself. She was glad that he'd listened to the lyrics. ''It's _Put Your Arms Around Me_, by Natasha Bedingfield. I'm glad you like it. It's one of my favorites. I really like her.''

Elliot held her close as they danced. He really did like the song. As it ended, he sadly started to pull away, but at the last second, pressed his lips to hers in an earth-shattering kiss. He had expected it to be excellent, but this really was the best kiss of his life.

Olivia nearly lost her balance as his lips met hers. She could hardly believe that this was happening. It was the best kiss of her life. She'd known it would be amazing, but she hadn't known it would take her breath away like this. She could feel her knees buckling, and Elliot tightened his grip on her, steadying her.

They only broke their kiss when they were both breathless. Then they sat down at the booth, next to each other this time. Elliot took both of her hands in his, and said, ''Must I say, wow. That was the most amazing kiss of my entire life.''

Olivia nodded, trying to calm her heart. ''So what made you decide to do this today? And why here?'' She wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, but she had to know.

Elliot took a deep breath. ''Well, my marriage is definitely over. It has been for awhile now. And Liv, I've been in love with you for a very long time. I should have said something when I was seperated before. I want you, Liv. You and nothing else. Just you.''

Olivia kissed him again, running her hand in his hair, and taking hold of one of his with her other. When the kiss broke, she said, ''You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that. I've loved you for so long.'' She paused, and then added, ''But let's qualify something. How over is your marriage? Have papers been filed?''

Elliot nodded. ''Yes. We're just waiting for them to go through. So you don't have that to worry about. Don't you think I would wait? Come on, Liv.'' He would never have physically cheated on Kathy. It was bad enough that he'd been in love with Olivia for so long.

Olivia said, ''I wasn't trying to accuse, I just had to ask, Elliot. I'm a grown woman, and I want to know. I've wanted you for so long, I wanted to make sure I wasn't going to lose you.''

Elliot kissed her again, and pulled her against him. ''I'm not going anywhere, Benson. You've got me for life.''

Olivia took a deep breath, inhaling Elliot. She was so happy. This was all she'd wanted for a very long. Now she finally had it.

After pizza, they decided to go to Olivia's for um, _dessert_. Olivia was itching to put her arms around him and straddle him right then and there, but she managed to get them inside the apartment first.

Once inside, they feverishly started kissing. Olivia was vaguely wondering if they should slow things down, but she thought that was kind of pointless. They'd known each other for so long, it served no purpose to wait.

Once they'd dropped all their clothes on the living room floor, they headed into the bedroom. Olivia had wrapped her legs around Elliot's waist and was kissing him with her arms around his neck. They fell back on the bed as gracefully as they could.

Elliot pulled Olivia on his lap and resumed kissing her. He started to slide his hand between her legs, but Olivia stopped him. ''No, I'm ready to go now, let's go.'' He barely had time to prepare as she pushed him back on the bed, and they both guided him into her.

About forty-five minutes later, they'd gone twice. Olivia eased off him and lay on the bed next to him. She snuggled up next to him, as he put his arm around her. She ran her hand along his chest. She'd read in _Cosmo_ that they liked that.

Elliot kissed her head. ''That was the best sex of my life. There has to be a repeat of that. Damn.'' He ran his fingers along her arm. This was truely amazing, just laying here with her like this. He could tell that this was going to be the best part of dating her.

Olivia nodded sleepily. ''Yes, totally. Maybe tomorrow. We're both off work.'' She started to close her eyes. She could already tell that this was going to be the best night's sleep of her life.

Elliot smiled. ''Yeah, that'd be good.'' He watched her sleeping. SHe looked so beautiful, and she was all his.

The next morning, Elliot awoke to his cell phone vibrating. He groaned. It was nine in the morning when he was off work. This could only be someone was attacked or killed. He picked it up. ''Stabler.'' He said quietly. He didn't want to wake Liv up.

It was Cragen, their captain. ''Elliot, I need you to come in. There was a girl who was attacked. They gave it to us because her body was completely drained of blood. Have you talked to Olivia? She's not answering her phone.''

Elliot said, ''Yeah. I'll let her know. Do you really need us, Don? We've been working for two weeks straight. We both need a day to just relax. We can be there tomorrow. Please, Don.'' He hoped Cragen would give in. He really wanted to stay in bed with Olivia all day.

Cragen took a minute to answer. Elliot hoped he hadn't made him angry. ''I guess we can handle things without you for a day. But be here as early as you can tomorrow.''

Elliot thanked him and hung up. He put the phone back on the nightstand, and turned to find Olivia awaking. ''Hi, baby. Did you sleep OK?'' He asked. He ran a hand through her sleep tousled hair.

Olivia yawned, but she nodded. ''Yes. I slept great. I think it was you being here.'' She said, stretching and cozying up to him again. ''Nobody called?'' She asked.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. ''Yeah, Cragen called. He wanted us to come in, but I talked him into letting us come in tomorrow. I don't know about you, but I really need a day off.'' He knew she did, too. They were both exhausted, and he for one, wanted to spend the entire day in the apartment, relaxing.

Olivia agreed. ''I do, too. We can be just as useful tomorrow. You didn't tell him where you were, did you? I know he asked, 'cause my cell is off.'' She hoped he didn't, she didn't want to have to explain anything to Cragen just yet.

Elliot replied, ''No, but I did tell him that I had spoken to you. That's the truth with things left out. I would have had to lie had he asked me if I'd seen you.'' He wouldn't be surprised if Cragen suspected something as it was. It had been a long time coming. He just hoped that it wasn't going to get them in trouble with IAB.

Olivia ran her hand along his chest, enjoying how smooth it was. ''I may be hungry. I don't know if I feel like getting up. I like lying here with you. I may just waste away.'' She really didn't want to get up, but she wasn't sure that she was hungry enough to, anyway. She was loving just cuddling with him like this.

Elliot chuckled. ''We could have breakfast in bed, Liv. We'd have to get up, but not for long. I'm hungry, too. I haven't eaten since yesterday at like, six. I need something to eat.''

Olivia said, ''OK. Let's go.'' She got up and pulled on the shirt that Elliot had been wearing the night before, and a pair of boy short underwear, and headed towards the kitchen.

Elliot put his boxers back on and followed her into the kitchen. They started to make coffee, and there was a knock at the door. Elliot went to get it.

It was his daughter Elizabeth, with her best friend, Bella Swan. ''Dad, Bella needs to talk to Liv about the girl that got attacked. I talked to Uncle Don. He was too busy and told me to tell Olivia and......'' She broke off. ''Why are you here? And why are you in your boxers?'' She was starting to look a bit upset.

Elliot said, ''I'll explain in a minute. Let me go get a shirt.'' He let them in and headed into the bedroom. He got Olivia's robe, and pulled out one of her NYPD shirts and slipped it on. He was glad she'd gotten it big enough to sleep in, because that meant it fit him. He went into the kitchen and handed Liv her robe. ''Lizzie's out there with her friend Bella. They need to talk to us. Put this on. We've also got to tell them something about why I'm here.''

Olivia groaned. ''Damn. OK.'' She put her robe on and belted it. ''What are we going to tell them? You wanna tell them the truth? Do the kids know you and Kathy split up?''

Elliot nodded. ''Yeah, they know. We could tell her the truth. It's up to you. I'm fine with telling the truth. They're all going to know eventually. What do you want to do?'' His blue eyes met her brown ones, and they said so much without even speaking.

Olivia sighed. ''We might as well tell them the truth. There's not that many ways to explain why you're here, otherwise.'' She was a little disappointed. She had wanted to keep it to themselves for a little longer.

They joined the kids in the living room, and Elliot took a deep breath. ''So what's up, Liz?'' He was hoping to sway her so they wouldn't have to tell her anything. No such luck.

Liz shared a look with Bella. ''No, Dad. What's going on?'' She hoped that this didn't mean that her father was sleeping with Olivia. That wouldn't be at all acceptable.

Elliot confirmed her fears when he said, ''Liv and I are dating now. Do you have an opinion on that?'' He knew she would. Liz was of the persuasion that he and Kathy should get back together.

Liz tried not to explode, Bella was there. But she was going to get angry. ''What? Are you _kidding_ me? You and Mom split up _two months _ago. Don't you think it's a little soon to start dating? No offense, Liv. It's not personal.'' She didn't have any problem with Olivia, just with her dad dating someone.

Elliot said, ''Excuse me? I'm the parent, you're the child. You don't get to decide when it's appropriate for me to start dating. That's my decision, and it's none of your business. That being said, I will tell you that I have been checked out of my relationship with your mother for a long time. I'm not proud of it, but at least I waited until we split up officially before I did anything. This isn't being rushed into, it's been a long time coming. I'm not going to stop it from happening. I love Olivia, and you and your siblings are just going to have to deal.''

Liz hadn't expected an outburst like that, but Bella actually had something to get off her chest. ''Well, Dad, Bells actually has something to tell you, so please let her do so.'' She had a look that told Elliot they were going to continue the conversation at a later time, however.

Bella was a very beautiful young girl. She had very pale skin, and long dark hair that hung in waves down her back. Her brown eyes held wisdom far beyond her years, and Olivia could tell she'd gone through some heartache lately. ''I need to tell you something about that girl that was killed last night.''

Olivia asked, ''What's that, Bella? Did you know her?'' She knew Bella was a year older than Liz, El had worried that Liz was falling into the wrong crowd, until he'd met Bella. She was a really good girl.

Bella shook her head. ''No, but I know who killed her. It was a woman named Victoria. She may have had a man named Laurent with her. You're also not going to be able to find them. They're going to lead you down a false path.''

Elliot shared a Look with Olivia, and then asked, ''How do you know all of this, Bella? Have they attacked you before?'' He hoped that Bella wasn't friends with them. That'd be unfortunate for his daughter.

Bella quickly said, ''No, but Victoria's ex-boyfriend did.'' She showed them the scar on her arm. ''That's where he bit me.'' She looked as if she thought they might not believe her.

Olivia asked, ''So what happened to Victoria's ex?'' She hated that they were getting dragged into this on their day off. It was their first day off in two weeks.

Bella replied, ''Oh, you don't have to worry about him. He got into a fight with my boyfriend Edward, and he lost.'' She closed her eyes, and Olivia knew she was reliving it.

Elliot was now wondering if Lizzie should continue to be friends with this girl. ''And why was he in a fight with Edward?'' He hoped that this guy had attacked Edward and not the other way around. He wouldn't want to have to ban Liz from seeing her best friend. That would not bode well.

Bella sighed, resigned to telling the whole story. ''Well, he met us when Edward and I were playing baseball with his family. James, that's his name, had Victoria and Laurent with him. He decided he had to have me right then and there. Well, Edward's sister Alice and her boyfriend Jasper took me away and then James found me. Edward showed up with the rest of the family and they fought him off. James wouldn't give up, so he lost.''

Elliot said, ''So it was self-defense then.'' He felt better about this now. Edward had just been trying to protect Bella. He could understand that. He would have done the same if it was Liz or his family.

Bella nodded. ''Yes.'' She paused a moment, and then said, ''There's something else I should tell you. Victoria and Laurent aren't like normal killers. They're nearly super human and very cunning. You might want to consider Edward's help when you go to catch them. He and his brothers know how to fight them.''

Olivia spoke first. ''Well, we can't really do that. We could get sued if something happened to them. We'd be glad to take any information that they might have, however.''

Bella slightly smiled, and shared a look with Liz. ''You don't have to worry about Edward and his family getting hurt. There's more of them than there are of Victoria and Laurent.''

Olivia felt there was something missing from the story. ''Is there something you aren't telling us? You can tell us anything, you know. It's OK. You can trust us.''

Bella shook her head. ''You'd never believe me in a million years. It's something that's a little out there.'' She looked pretty positive about that.

Elliot shared a another look with Olivia. ''It's OK. Olivia and I have seen some pretty unbelievable things. Just try us. I bet we might believe you.'' He didn't believe that this girl had something to tell him that he and Liv hadn't heard before. Little did he know how wrong he was.

Bella shook her head again. ''No. It's not mine to tell. I'll set something up with Edward tomorrow. He can tell you if he wants you to know.'' She knew he wouldn't want to tell them.

Olivia said, ''Well, I'm going to warn you now, Bella, that if we feel we need to, we can order him to tell us if it's pertinent to the case. I hope that we don't have to do that.''

Bella agreed. ''Me, too. But as long as Edward knows he can trust you, I think he will be OK with it. But if he _does_ tell you, you've got to keep it to yourself. It must never be public knowledge. Even if it's important to the case. You have to promise.'' Despite how much wisdom her eyes held, they were also revealing her naviete.

Elliot and Olivia agreed, and they set up a time and place to meet Edward and Bella the next day. Then Elliot showed them out, ignoring the look his daughter gave him. Then he and Olivia went back to the kitchen to eat breakfast, both mulling over the strange events that Bella had told them of.


	2. Yes, Liv, There Are Vampires

Chapter Two: Yes, Liv, There Are Vampires

The next morning, they got up and got ready for work. They were meeting Edward and Bella later that afternoon, after school. They were going to find out all the details about the case from Cragen. They were curious about it, since the body had been emptied of blood.

When they got to the office, trying not to look too couply, Munch, Cragen, and Fin were arguing about the case. Munch was saying, ''I'm telling you, there are things about this planet we don't know. It could have been vampires.'' He had pushed his trademark glasses up onto his head.

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other in surprise. Elliot said, ''OK, John, I know you believe in a lot of far out theories, but that's a little out there, even for you.''

Munch shook his head. ''Like I said, there are loads of things that can't be explained away. You don't know, there could be vampires. This girl had tiny holes in her neck, like a vampire got her. What else would have _done _that? It's too weird.''

This time, Fin, Cragen, Elliot, and Liv all shared a knowing look. It was the patented "We love Munch but he's driving us crazy" look. Fin took his partner by the arm and led him out of the precinct. ''Let's go get some coffee.''

Munch grumbled as Fin led him out to his car. ''I know I'm right, Fin.'' He said, a little disgruntled. He hated it when they didn't take him seriously. He knew that his theories were a bit out there, but sometimes, he was right, dammit.

Fin said, ''I'm not going to argue wit you. There are things in this life that we can't explain away. There's a small possibility that you could be right, John.'' He hoped that Munch wouldn't let that go to his head.

Munch looked at his partner in surprise. ''You actually might agree with me on this? That's pretty cool of you, Fin.'' He really was surprised. Fin almost never admitted that he might be right about something.

Fin replied, ''Don't get used to it, Munch. Nine times out of ten I just think you're completely whacko.''

Meanwhile, Cragen was filling in Elliot and Olivia on the case. ''So, that's why John thinks it could be vampires. Her body was drained of all its blood. One PP decided that that was special enough and gave it to us. You should go and see the body for yourselves. It's pretty odd. I've never seen anything like it in all the years I've been a cop.''

They both thought that was a good idea, and headed off to see Warner at the lab. She was examining a body when they arrived. ''Hi, Mel.'' Liv said as they entered.

Melinda gave them a smile as they approached her. ''Hi, I take it Don sent you down to see the body?'' She wondered what was different with them; something was.

Elliot nodded. ''Yeah. Is she really out of blood? 'Cause that's pretty wild. What do you think could have caused that?'' If she was going to go along with Munch's theory, he was going to shoot himself.

Melinda pulled back the sheet to show them the girl's neck. ''Look at these tiny holes. I honestly have no idea what made them. The only thing I can think of was that it's teeth. I know that it sounds completely crazy, but I don't know what else it could be.''

Elliot leaned down to get a better look. ''It could have been a drill, but how would they have gotten the blood out of the body?'' He had to admit, they did look like teeth marks.

Olivia looked closer herself, and then turned to Melinda. ''So you're saying that you really think it's teeth marks.'' She didn't want to think that Munch's crazy theory might be right.

Melinda shrugged. ''I have been examining this body since yesterday, and I have to say it's homicide, but I have no idea how it was done. I don't think we'll figure this out until you guys catch him and he tells you how he did it.''

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other, surprised. Melinda had _never_ not given a cause of death. Now Elliot was wondering what Edward was going to tell them about the killing. It wasn't making him look all that good, since Mel didn't know what could have happened.

They thanked Melinda and headed out to the car. Elliot asked, ''OK, so what do you think Edward Cullen is going to tell us? It doesn't look good for him since Mel can't even give us a cause of death.''

Olivia was doubtful that Edward Cullen was the one that killed this girl. She had a good feeling about Bella, and she was assuming that Bella had picked herself a good guy. It was a bit of a leap, since she barely knew either of them, but it felt safe to assume it. ''El, Edward didn't kill this girl. I sincerly doubt it.''

Elliot said, ''Trust me. I don't want to believe it either. But it's not looking good for him.'' He didn't want to believe that it was Edward because his sixteen year old daughter had probably already hung out with him on more than one occasion.

They went back to the station, to find out what the girls' parents had been able to tell the squad about why she had been out in the first place.

Munch and Fin were arguing loudly when they got there. ''You were SO hitting on her! And I was standing right there! You had no regard for my feelings!'' Munch was hollering.

The entire squadroom was watching. Elliot and Olivia were a bit surprised as they entered. Fin replied, ''You didn't call last night. I wasn't sure where we stood.''

Elliot looked at Olivia and then turned back to their friends. He could hardly believe it, but this sounded like a lover's quarrel. He'd actually teased them about having one, once, too.

Munch replied, ''I wasn't sure if I should. You haven't defined our relationship. You kept not wanting to talk about it.'' He was really upset. Olivia wondered what he was thinking.

Fin was really upset, too, though. ''I'm sorry, John. The squadroom isn't the place to talk about this. Let's table it, OK?'' He was looking around him at all the people that had assembled, and Elliot could tell that he was regetting the past couple of minutes.

Munch was saved replying, Cragen exited his office. ''What the hell is going on out here, boys?'' He looked really pissed, his face was starting to turn purple.

Elliot whispered to Olivia, ''Uh oh, Dad's mad.'' Fin had actually used that first. He felt it fitting. Olivia tried not to laugh, that would be a very bad idea.

Fin and Munch both turned red as tomatoes. ''Um, I guess it's not a secret anymore. John and I have been seeing each other.'' Everyone's mouths dropped open at the confirmation to what they had been suspecting as a result of the fight.

Cragen looked the most surprised. Whatever he'd been expecting, it hadn't been that. ''What? How'd that happen? Neither of you are gay, right?''

Fin shared a look with Munch. ''I don't know. We were drinking a lot one night, and it led to sex. That's when I realized I was in love with his bony ass.''

Munch's eyes lit up, although none of them could tell behind his glasses. ''Really? I love you, too, Fin!''

Everyone looked away as Munch kissed Fin happily on the mouth. Cragen waited until they'd broken the kiss before he said, ''OK, you've got to split up.''

Munch and Fin looked at him in surprise. ''You can't tell us we have to stop dating! That's our decision and no one else's.'' Munch said, letting his hand slip casually into his boyfriend's.

Cragen replied, ''No, I didn't mean that. I meant as work partners. You're going to have to split up.'' He paused, and then turned to Benson and Stabler. ''Which one would you guys prefer to work with? Or have you both professed your dying love to each other, too?''

Elliot and Olivia both turned white. ''Um, what would make you think that?'' He asked, forcing himself not to meet Olivia's gaze. It would give them away.

Cragen wasn't stupid. This, he had been expecting for years. ''You have, haven't you?'' He met El's gaze head on, and then met Olivia's.

They were both afraid to look at each other. Neither was sure of what to say. Elliot finally stole a glance at Liv, and she gave him a slight nod. He turned back to Cragen. ''Yeah, we have.''

Cragen threw up his hands. ''All of you in my office now. Let's go.'' He stepped back, to let them all pass in front of him. He could hardly believe that they had all been this stupid.

Once they were all in, he followed, closing the door. Munch had stubbornly not let go of Fin's hand, but Elliot and Olivia were afraid to get too couply. Cragen said, ''Sit down!''

There were two chairs, El made Liv sit, and stood behind the chair. Fin did the same with Munch. ''What the hell were you all thinking? You could lose your jobs if IAB finds out.''

Elliot started to speak, and Cragen interrupted. ''No, not yet. I'm not done yelling. Seriously. How could you let this happen? You're not teenagers!'' They were all quiet a minute. ''You can speak now.'' He said angrily.

Olivia said, ''I don't know how it was for them, Cap, but El and I have been waiting a very long time. It was pretty much inevitable.'' She had been in love with Elliot for eleven years. And now, she'd found out he was in love with her for just as long. It had been pretty much inevitable.

Cragen sighed. ''I know. I've been expecting it from you two for years now, actually. But you two?'' He said, looking at Munch and Fin. ''Come on.'' He asked, ''How did this happen?''

Munch shrugged. ''I always thought I was straight until that bottle of wine we had. Things happen. You can't control it.'' It had surprised him as much as Cragen was right now when it had first happened. But he had learned to just roll with the punches and not over analyze things. That got you nowhere.

Cragen said, ''Well, starting now, you all are going to get split up.'' He looked at them for a second, and then after what seemed like deliberating, he said, ''Benson and Tutuola, you're partners starting immediately after this case. Stabler and Munch, same goes for you two. Now get out of my sight.''

All four of them left, glad that that was all that had happened. Elliot was the first to speak. ''Liv, we've got to book it if we're going to make it to that interview with Edward and Bella.''

They all shared a knowing look, and El and Liv left to head to the Cullens' house in Queens. They didn't talk much on the way, just held hands over the gear shift. They were each thinking about what had just happened.

Edward, Bella, and a girl and boy they hadn't met were sitting on the porch waiting for them when they got there. They technically hadn't met Edward yet, either, but they figured it was safe to assume it was him, since Bella was sitting on his lap.

Elliot opened the door for Olivia, ignoring the look she gave him. She didn't like him doing stuff like that for her. ''Sorry baby. I forgot.'' He said, smiling at her.

She had an intake of breath, he looked absolutely gorgeous with that smile lighting up his features. He always caused her heart to stop when he smiled like that. She stumbled for words. ''It's OK.'' She found herself mumbling.

They went up to the porch, and Bella and her friends stood up to greet them. ''Detectives Benson and Stabler, my boyfriend, Edward, and this is his sister Alice and her boyfriend Jasper.''

Elliot and Olivia shook everyone's hands, and they all sat down again. Elliot started the questioning. ''So, Edward, Bella says you have info on the case.''

Edward nodded. ''Yes. Jasper and I, and my brother Emmett can help you catch Victoria and Laurent. They're very cunning and conniving. They'll try to trick you.''

Olivia asked, ''How do you know what they're going to do for sure? You only fought them once.'' She had pulled out her notebook and was taking notes. Elliot almost never had one; it was usually her. After eleven years, they still had the same routine.

Edward nodded again. ''Yeah, but Victoria is out for revenge. She's trying to draw us out. She's angry that James died at our hand, self-defense or not. She's trying to get to us. You should let us help. We can't sit by and do nothing.''

Elliot said, ''Well, the only problem with that is we could get sued if something should happen to one of you. We might be able to clear it with our captain, but it would take a lot of convincing.'' He didn't mention that they weren't exactly on Cragen's list of favorite people at the moment.

Alice spoke. ''I don't think you're going to have any problem with that.'' She seemed pretty sure of herself. She was a very petite, delicate looking girl. Olivia loved her short, dark pixie cut. It made her look adorable.

Olivia asked, ''How can you know that for sure?'' She smiled, asking, ''You psychic or something?''

The Cullens Bella, and Jasper looked at each other, their pale faces going even whiter. El and Liv both saw. ''You're saying you actually are pyschic?'' Liv asked, a bit incredulously.

Alice shared a look with her brother. She seemed unsure of what to say. ''Um, yes?'' She finally said, shrugging at the look her brother and her boyfriend gave her.

Elliot and Olivia looked skeptical. ''Um, how's that even possible?'' He asked, trying not to meet Olivia's gaze. He knew he would laugh, and he didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings.

They huddled together for a moment, and then Bella spoke. ''It's one of Alice's powers. The Cullens are vampires.'' She said, seeming to know that Elliot and Olivia wouldn't believe her.

They both looked at each other in shock. Elliot chuckled a little. ''What are you saying, Bella? Did you talk to Dectective Munch?'' He wondered where else they would have gotten that.

Bella shook her head. ''No. Seriously. Alice gets visions, Edward can read people's minds, they can all run very fast, and they're unbelievably strong. They don't feed on people. They eat animals.'' She appeared to know how wild it sounded.

Olivia wondered if she should choose to believe this. It was a crazy theory, and it would mean John was right about something. ''Can you prove it?'' She asked, getting a shocked look from her boyfriend.

Alice grinned. ''Of course, Dect. Benson.'' She saw a bunny bouncing along the lawn, got up, pounced, and sucked the blood out, killing it. El and Liv watched in shock.

This was unbelievable. Neither of them could believe their eyes. Olivia said, ''So Victoria, James, and Laurent are all vampires, too?'' She had totally not been expecting this.

Bella nodded. ''But this is what isn't allowed to come out publicly. It's also why you're going to need Edward, Emmett, and Jasper's help. They'll be able to help you defeat them. Guns won't help you.''

Elliot shared a look with Olivia. ''We have to tell the squad. At least our captain and our other two dectectives. They already know about the body being empty of blood. The M.E. couldn't even give us a cause of death.'' He said.

Bella, Jasper, and the Cullens shared a look of their own. Bella spoke after a moment of whispering. ''Well, as long as it's just your captain and your two friends. And Edward and I will come with you.''

Olivia said, ''I guess that'll be alright. We should warn you, our friend John Munch, he already believes the vampire theory. He might get a little arrogant when you tell him he's right.''

Edward smiled a little. ''Oh, you're really serious about that. Is he one, or what?'' They didn't miss the casual way he slipped his arm a little tighter around Bella.

Olivia shook her head. ''He's not a vampire, he just believes in all kinds of weird and wild conspiracy theories. He'll believe just about anything, really.''

Edward stared at her for a second, and then glanced at Elliot. He said, turning back to Olivia, ''So does he know how much you like it when he smiles?'' He couldn't help but smile himself.

Olivia's face turned as red as a tomato, and she tried to avoid looking at her boyfriend. ''Um, I haven't told him yet.'' She said, a little sheepishly.

Bella playfully smacked Edward on the arm. ''I've told you about that, Edward. You shouldn't do that.'' She smiled at the look on Olivia's face. ''He likes to read people's minds and then surprise them with the information he's learned. I'm sorry.'' She told Olivia.

Olivia wished her blushing would subside. ''It's OK, really. It's actually out of this world. He can literally read people's minds.'' It was blowing her away more than a little.

Edward nodded. ''Yeah, I can read everyone's mind but Bella's. It drives me crazy. I want to know what she's thinking, and I have to _ask_ her.'' He and Bella shared a look, and then both of them smiled.

They talked a bit more, and then they all got up to head to the station. It was agreed that Edward would follow El and Liv because he was a bit of a speed demon. It was time to fill Cragen in.


	3. Munch Was Right

Chapter Three: Munch Was Right

They arrived at the station, and Edward admonished them for driving too slowly. He had been slightly annoyed. They walked into the squad room, finding it bustling as usual. Elliot told them all to hold on, and went to Munch and Fin, who stood by Fin's desk. Elliot said in a low whisper, ''We have some information on the case. It just has to stay between the four of us.''

Munch looked at Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper all huddled behind Olivia. ''I take it those kids are here to talk to us about the case?'' His eyes were skeptical behind his glasses.

Elliot nodded. ''Yes. They think they know who's behind it. They're going to help us. We need to tell Cragen, and keep it between the five of us, or they won't help us.'' He paused, and then smiled at Munch. ''You want to know this, trust me.''

Munch shrugged, and Fin went to get Cragen. ''OK. If you say so, El. Who are they?''

Elliot pointed out Edward and Bella first. ''That's Bella Swan and her boyfriend Edward Cullen. And that's Edward's sister Alice and her boyfriend Jasper Hale.''

Munch asked, ''How did they approach you? Do they know the girl?''

Elliot said, ''Bella goes to school with my youngest daughter Liz. They're best friends. I'll let Bella and Edward tell you.'' He could hardly believe that Munch was actually right about something.

Cragen and Fin joined them, and they all went into one of the more private interrogation rooms. Cragen said, ''OK. So why are we all here? What's the deal?''

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other. Then they looked at Edward and Bella. Elliot said, ''Why don't you tell him, since it's your secret?''

Edward and Bella looked at Alice and Jasper who smiled back at them. Alice nodded. Edward took a deep breath. ''Alice, Jasper, myself, and our family are vampires. The killers of this young girl are, too. They're going to be next to impossible to stop. You're going to have to let us help you hunt them.''

Munch looked at Elliot and Olivia. ''Are you pulling my leg? Because of what I said earlier?''

Elliot looked at Munch. ''John, we'd never do something like that to you. We're completely serious.''

Munch looked pissed off about this. ''So they really are vampires? Seriously? This is what we're saying?'' He could hardly believe it.

Fin patted Munch's shoulder. ''Look. I'm sorry to tell you this, John, but sometimes you _are _right.'' This caused a laugh from Cragen, Elliot, and Olivia. The Cullens, Bella, and Jasper just looked at them. ''So calm down, baby, it's alright.'' He ignored the look at Cragen had given him for his term of endearment for Munch.

Munch sighed. ''Alright, so, how do you suppose we proceed? How are we going to be able to stop them? Do they have a plan, how many people are they going to kill?'' He asked in quick succession.

Edward looked to Alice, and she just looked back. He said, ''Alice thinks that they haven't formulated a plan yet, other than targeting Bella. She believes that eating that girl was just for sating their hunger.''

Alice nodded. ''I don't even believe that Victoria is even here in New York. All I can see is Laurent. He's looking for Bella for her. He wants to take her himself.'' She explained at their curious faces. ''I can see people's futures, and it's stronger if I'm closer to them. It changes if they make a decision sometimes.''

Fin couldn't believe that his boyfriend was actually right about this. ''So you think it's just this Laurent? Is it just the two of them? And why are they hunting Bella?''

Bella looked to Edward, and he nodded. She said, ''Well, Edward's family and I were playing baseball in the woods, and James, Laurent, and Victoria happened upon us. We tried to make them think that I was a vampire, too, but it didn't work. James was insistant on killing me. He managed to get me away from Alice and Jasper, and tried to kill me. Edward killed James, so Victoria wants to kill me. Mate for mate.'' She finished, and took Edward's hand, gripping it tightly.

Munch said, ''So what you're saying is that They aren't going to give up. They're going to keep coming no matter what.'' He had felt his fingers itching to record this in the notebook in his pocket, but he knew that wasn't going to be possible.

Jasper spoke for the first time. ''Yes. They have one goal in mind, and until they achieve it, they will keep coming.'' His blonde hair fell to his chin, and it had the slightest curl.

Fin said, ''Well, we need a plan. How are we going to track them? And when we do, how are we going to catch them?'' He leaned casually against the door.

Cragen left to make sure that the blinds to the connecting window to his office were closed, and then came back. ''I would like to say that I am still strongly opposed to this plan, especially since even though you can't physically get hurt, we could still be held liable.''

Edward replied, ''I understand your concern, Captain, but you won't be able to defeat them without us. They have Bella's father Charlie completely stumped. He's a police chief in Queens.'' He added as by way of explanation.

Olivia was pacing behind the table that the Cullens and Bella sat at. She was thinking hard. ''Maybe we should do something to draw her out. Maybe have Bella and Edward do something. I know you wouldn't have her be bait without you there to protect her, Edward.'' She wondered how this was going to be received. She didn't want to upset anyone.

Bella looked as if she was mulling this over. She didn't look as scared as Olivia knew she must be feeling. ''I guess if Edward was there to protect me, it would be something we could talk about.'' She broke off at the look on Edward's face. ''Look, Edward, I know I'm clumsy as hell, and that makes me breakable, but we've had the talk about how to fix that.'' She said, giving him a pointed look. Olivia wondered what that was about.

Edward was grimacing. ''Bella, I told you, it wouldn't matter if we did, you'd be no help to anyone for a few days. All you would care about is thirst.'' He said this low, but everyone in the room heard him.

Bella looked back at him, knowing that she could talk about this with him here, since it was safe. ''I told you, Edward, she'll never see it coming. We could have an advantage on her. That's something we need, especially since she will never stop coming. Do you not want to change me? Do you want me to not be with you forever?'' She asked, noting the detectives' gasps.

Edward caressed her face, knowing that he would have to word it carefully. ''Bella, you know that's not it. I want to be with you forever. But I don't want to take away your life. I want you to have as many human experiences as you can have. I don't want to be the one to take that away from you.''

Bella gestured towards his sister, who started to shrink in her chair as Bella said, ''Alice has already seen that it's going to happen. As soon as it was something that I decided I wanted. And I get older every day. Every day, Edward.''

Munch could hardly believe what he was hearing. Bella actually wanted to be turned into a vampire? He had gotten the sense that this was not something that the Cullens would have chosen for themselves, he could hardly believe that Bella was choosing it for herself. ''Let me get this straight, young lady. You want to be with Edward forever, so you're choosing to be a vampire?'' He asked incredulously.

Bella turned to look at him, her brown eyes lit up with fire from her fight with Edward. ''Yes, I do. I want to be with Edward forever. I don't want to be an old woman one day and die, while he has to go on without me. I want to be able to be with him past my life.'' She said, meeting Munch's gaze headon.

Olivia shook her head. ''That's not important right now, you will actually be able to help us more human. She'll use Laurent to track your scent, right? He wouldn't necessarily be expecting that you'd be a vampire. We have to use what's going to work.''

Alice piped up. ''Yes, Bella, we need Laurent to be able to track your scent. Don't worry, we'll definitely discuss this later.'' She knew that her new friend wanted to be a vampire. If Edward wouldn't change Bella, Alice herself would.

After they had decided to table the plan discussion for the night, since the kids had school the next day, Elliot and Olivia headed home to the apartment. Olivia took her coat off and hung it on the rack. Then she headed into the bedroom, and began to get undressed. When Elliot joined her, she asked him, ''If I was a vampire, would you want me to change you? So you could live forever?'' She wondered what his answer to this was going to be. She knew he had kids, and they would have to factor into the equation.

Elliot looked surprised by her question. ''Um, I do want to be with you forever, but I don't know if I could live forever while my kids died. If I was going to live with you forever, I would want to give them the option of living with me forever, too. But yes, I would want you to.'' He said, as he began taking off clothes.

Olivia was happy with this answer, and watched as he got into bed. She wondered if she would want to live life as a vampire. Catching criminals would be easier, and she wondered if she could adjust to the not killing humans thing as the Cullens had. Something to think about, although, it seemed as though there was little chance of one of the Cullens doing it for her.


	4. Love You Forever

Chapter Four: Love You Forever

The following morning, at the high school, Edward and Bella were arriving in Edward's car. He drove a very nice Volvo. He also liked to drive very very fast. Bella climbed out of the car as Edward opened it for her. As he was made a vampire in the early 1900s, he was still very much a gentleman. Bella thought it had its advantages and disadvantages. He closed the door, and they both joined Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie by their Jeep. Bella and Edward had fought all the way home from the precinct the night before. They'd been arguing about making her a vampire. She and he had had a very quiet ride over to the school that morning. It was almost the end of the school year. It was almost prom time. Bella didn't want to go, but Edward had talked her into going. She smiled at Alice and went to hug her. "Where's Liz?" She asked.

Alice shrugged. "Not here yet. She texted me last night and said she'd be here late. She and Dick will be brought to school by Maureen." Maureen was Elliot's oldest daughter. Alice asked, "So, do you want to go shopping for your prom dress tonight? I want to buy you a really nice one. You don't give me any lectures about spending money on you." She told Bella, who made a face.

Bella _did not_ want to let Alice to buy her a dress. She had a job working for her friend Mike Newton's parents. They had a sporting goods store. She would have much rather have paid for it herself. She knew that there was no talking Alice out of it, however. "If you insist. I know that I can't stop you." Bella said, sighing.

All Rosalie did was glare. She had not been happy that they had chosen to tell Liz's father and his friends that they existed. She had been voted down, of course. Carlisle and Esme, the parents of the Cullen family, had been in favor. They told them that they trusted Liz's judgement. Rosalie was fuming as she stood with Emmett's arm around her shoulder. They were all discussing prom now. Rosalie and Emmett were going if only because it had been one of Rosalie's favorite pasttimes when she'd been human.

Bella was concluding the whole conversation when Liz joined them. Dick had his own friends, and had gone to join them. Bella smiled as Liz joined them. Even Rosalie perked up. She liked Liz, even if she wasn't sure she liked Bella. She said, "Hi, Liz. Edward said that he'd drop me at your place after school if your mom says it's OK. He doesn't want me to be alone, Charlie's working tonight."

Liz smiled. "I'm staying at Dad's tonight. So you'll have to have Edward bring you into Manhattan. Dad's working but there's a doorman, and I bet we could get a unie outside if we needed. I really doubt that he'd agree to letting Edward stay, too. Maybe Alice, though. Can you come and stay, too, Alice?" Liz asked.

Alice knew that Edward would happily kill her if she didn't agree. "Yeah, Liz, I can come, too. Are you sure that your father won't mind? Doesn't he spend most of his time at his new girlfriend's?" Alice liked Olivia. She thought that she was a nice woman. Alice knew that Olivia had entertained the idea of being a vampire. Alice also knew that with the future as it was right now, it was going to happen. She just didn't know how to change it.

Meanwhile, Victoria, the red-haired vampire who was after Bella, was hiding in a very nice apartment on the Upper East Side of Manhattan. She had killed the owner to get it. Since it was daylight, she had to stay inside. Too much sparkling if she went outside. Laurent, her friend, was there, too. He'd been going out at night to get them their meals. It was raining today, so she knew that the Cullens would be at school. She was trying to figure out what their next move was. She had heard that Bella and the Cullens had gone to that SVU precinct out of Manhattan, and that was the reason she had gotten an apartment there. She was going to be watching that Olivia Benson's apartment that evening. She'd have Bella Swan yet.

Elliot and Olivia headed into work. They had been called in last night, there had been another strange murder. They'd already gone to the scene. They were going to get some paperwork done until they could go and talk to the Cullens. Munch was still pretty angry with all of them. Elliot was still thinking about the question Olivia had asked him the night before. He was wondering if Olivia was seriously considering becoming a vampire. He didn't know what he would do if she did. He didn't think that he'd be able to watch his kids die while he got to live on as a vampire. But he couldn't lose Liv, either. He hoped that she would just drop it.

Olivia knew that the reason Elliot had been so quiet was because he was hoping that she would drop the idea of being a vampire. She couldn't. She didn't know if she could do it, it meant never going out in the sun again. She loved being able to be a cop. There was just something about the danger of it that was thrilling to her. She also thought she'd be able to do the "vegetarian" lifestyle that the Cullens were currently enjoying.

Munch and Fin were having an arguement in the crib. Munch was still pretty upset. He was lying on one of the beds, fuming. He'd spent the night in the precinct, to get some time away from Fin. He said, "Give me one good reason why I should forgive you."

Fin wished that he could say the right thing. He loved Munch very much. He couldn't believe he was taking this thing so seriously. He and the others hadn't meant to hurt him, and as soon as they knew that it was vampires, they'd made sure to include him on it. Fin didn't know what else they could do to fix it for him. "Babe, I wish I knew what to say to make you feel better. I'm sorry, babe, none of us meant to hurt you or make you feel bad."

Munch wanted to forgive him. He loved Fin very much. He guessed he had to. It was silly to keep being angry about something that he couldn't change. Plus, he wanted to go when they interviewed the Cullens about the new victim they'd checked out early that morning. Munch sighed and said, "I know, babe. I guess I won't be mad anymore. Besides, I know El and Liv are waiting until sundown to go and interview the Cullens and I want to go." He was curious about them. How they lived and whatnot.

Fin smiled and gave his boyfriend a kiss. "Alright then. Well, I'm going to go and get some lunch. Do you want any? I'm gettin' Chinese, hon." He was dying for some mu shu pork. He had a good craving.

Munch told him he'd just go with him, and they got El and Liv's orders and went out.

Elliot and Olivia were in the interrogation room, the case spread all over it. It was the one no one but the four of them and Cragen were allowed in. It was right next to Cragen's office. They were going over everything they could, taking notes of the things they wanted to ask the Cullens later. That's when Elliot's cell phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and opened it up. "Stabler." He said.

It was Lizzie. She said, "Hi, Daddy. I just wanted to ask you if it was alright if Bella and Alice came to spend the night, too. Edward doesn't want Bella and me alone, and I told him I doubted that you'd let Edward stay. I thought Alice would be best. Rosalie said she didn't want to be away from Emmett."

Elliot tried to get the real purpose out of the teenage girl babble. He did agree that it was a bad idea to let Edward, but he was OK with Alice. With Victoria out there, he thought it was a good idea to let Alice. She was another vampire. He didn't have to ask Olivia, he knew she'd be fine with it. Plus, they had to keep Bella safe. "Yeah, that's fine, Lizzie. I'll also make sure we get a unie to keep outside the door, just in case. It'll help keep the Cullens' secret."

Lizzie replied, "Sounds good, Daddy. I'll see you later. I'm going to get back to my lunch now." She hung up and turned to Bella. "Daddy says it's fine if you and Alice spend the night. He's going to make sure that there's a cop there overnight, too, help keep your secret." She took a bite of her burger.

Bella said, "That's good. I wish Edward could stay, but I understand. Charlie wouldn't have let him, either." She went back to her salad. Then she turned to Alice. "You know, Alice, if you're going, you could just drive us, there won't be any need for Edward to go. There's no need to keep him from helping to look for Victoria."

Alice had gone quiet, and they all looked at her. They knew that she was getting a new vision. They all waited, until she chose to tell them what she had seen. Finally, she said, "Victoria is in Manhattan. Laurent, too. They've got an apartment on the Upper East Side, and they have been watching Olivia's. They're planning on attacking tonight." She looked very worried.

Edward looked alarmed. "Well, we can't stay there tonight. We've got to go somewhere. We can't go home, she knows where our house is. Liz, do you think your father could let us use his apartment? I doubt she knows about that one."

Emmett was of the mind to go ahead and stay at Olivia's. "Why don't we go ahead with the plan and just kill her? If we all show up, Carlisle and Esme, too, she and Laurent won't stand a chance." Emmett was always up for a spot of violence. It was his favorite part of being a vampire.

Bella wasn't so sure that was a good idea, but she was not surprised that Emmett had suggested it. "If you want the entire building to get damaged or something. I don't think we should do something like that in Elliot and Olivia's building."

Liz nodded. "Daddy already gave up his apartment anyway. He's had movers moving hist stuff into Olivia's all day. He gave what he didn't wabt to Goodwill." She wondered what they'd do now. She knew she should be more afraid of Victoria, but she just wasn't. She had the Cullens to help protect her, and she just couldn't be scared.


	5. Garlic's Just A Myth

Chapter Five: Garlic's Just A Myth

Later that afternoon, they still hadn't decided what to do. Lizzie had talked to her father about the situation, and he was on par with Emmett. They were now standing by Edward's car and the Jeep, trying to decide a plan of action. Bella was leaning against Edward, and Jasper and Alice were coupled. Only Rosalie and Emmett weren't. They'd had a small tiff about what the plan would be. Bella had an idea, but she knew that they were going to hate it. Bella said, "I've got an idea, but only Lizzie's going to like it."

Alice looked at her in a flash of understanding. Sometimes her visions worked that quickly. She shook her head. "Bella, we can't protect you if you go and visit Jacob. We can't set foot on the reservation. You've got to be crazy." She gave Bella a very stern look.

Bella gave one back. Jacob Black was Native American, and he'd been a good playmate when she'd been younger. Their dads knew each other. There was a reservation about an hour away in upstate New York that Jacob and his tribe lived on. The Cullens had a treaty that they would not step on their land. Bella thought it was so stupid. The point being, Victoria didn't know about it and wouldn't think to look for them there. "Yes, but Alice, she doesn't know about the res. She can't find us as easily if we go there. We have to do something. And we'll talk to Elliot, see if Liz can go, too. If you've got a better idea, I'd love to hear it." She concluded.

At this, Alice was stumped. "I don't. But it's still not a good idea. Back me up, Edward." She said, also appealing to Jasper.

Edward quite agreed. "Bella, what is the point of going to the res when none of us can protect you there? Plus, it's an hour away. I think we need to come up with another solution. I am not behind that one at all."

Bella shared a look with Lizzie. Then she said, "I said, Edward, no one else has any brighter ideas. Unless you want to turn me. That's acceptable, too." She turned her head to look up at him. She was like a dog with a bone with that one.

Edward tried not to roll his eyes, he knew she'd get angry. He said, "No. I told you, you'd have the thirst for days, and that would serve no purpose." He was getting tired of having the same arguement. He just wanted Bella to give up the idea. He did not want to take her life from her. He knew about the deal his sister had mde with her and it disgusted him. He wasn't angry at Alice, though, Bella could be quite stubborn, especially when she really wanted something.

Emmett was still for going to Olivia's. "I still say we go to Olivia's. Just put a stop to Victoria now. I am ready to kick that bitch's ass." He flexed his muscles. Rosalie rolled her eyes. He just gave her a cheeky grin. He loved to fight. He was all for killing Laurent, too, he was sure the guy was still with Victoria.

Liz didn't think that should be an option. They could really put a lot of people in Elliot and Olivia's building in danger. She shook her head. "I appreciate the enthusiasm, Emmett, but that's probably a very bad idea. Too many innocent people could get hurt. I think Bells is right, I think we've got to go to the res."

Bella nodded and Edward and Alice groaned. Jasper had been annoyingly quiet all day. She said, "Like I said, another suggestion is totally welcomed." She stepped away from Edward to look him in the eye. "You might have no other option _but_ the res." She just looked at him.

Jasper surprised them all by siding with Bella and Liz. "I think Bella is right, Edward. I think the reservation is the best place for now. I am sure Billy Black won't mind, he hates vampires. He'll want to destroy Victoria as much as we do." He began to work his ability to make everyone calm and relaxed, and since this had happened before, he got glares. He only smiled politely back in return.

Lizzie's mouth almost dropped open. She had never heard Jasper say that many words at once. She was glad that he agreed, however. She smiled at Jasper. "Right on, Jasper." She said, and they all laughed.

That decided, they all went to get together some things for Bella and Liz for the weekend at the res. They had talked to Elliot, and he understood why they had to go. He was insisting on the Cullens staying close so they could catch Victoria. They weren't sure what they were going to do once the weekend was up.

They dropped Bella and Liz off on the res, after having called Jacob first. After a twenty minute goodbye, they left. They'd had to drop them just outside the line where the treaty said they could go. Jacob had met them there. He gave them a smile. "Hey, guys. Bella, who's your friend?" He flexed his barely there muscles for them.

Bella laughed and said, "This is Liz Stabler. She lives with her mom in Queens. She's my best friend. So, thanks for letting us come out. We really needed a safe place to go." Since Jacob had grown up hearing all about 'bloodsuckers', he already knew what they were there. That's another reason why it had been a great place to go.

Jacob smiled at her. "No problem. I'm glad to meet you, Liz. Let's get on up to my house. You can put those bags down." He said, as they followed him down the road. He said, "You guys can have a nice relaxing weekend, and try to get your mind off things." It didn't take long to reach his house, and they headed inside.

Meanwhile, Victoria was getting ready to put her plan into action. Laurent had brought back a man, and they'd feasted. She wanted to be strong for the fight. She didn't want to lose because of being weak. She was just checking herself in the mirror. She wanted to look good for this. She turned to Laurent. "Are you ready? We have to assume that the Cullens will be there, and we can't take the chance of only one of us being there." She knew Laurent's heart was not in the chase.

Laurent was French. He still had an accent. He waas just finished with putting the body in the fireplace. He had wanted to turn that one, and Victoria had been against it. She said that there was no reason to add anyone else. He wanted someone else to talk to. Victoria had tunnel vision with that Bella girl right now and it was very annoying. He sighed. "I guess so. I can't get more ready. We might as well get going."

They left the apartment, not bothering to lock up. Another could be aquired if they needed one. Victoria set the pace briskly. She felt no need to get a cab or anything. They were able to go fast without needing a vehicle. Victoria could only think of one thing. She wanted to kill Bella Swan more than she had ever wanted anything in her life. She had had a one track mind since James had died. Well, again, he'd already been dead anyway.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice were waiting at Olivia's apartment. They had told Elliot and Olivia to stay at the precinct until they told them to come back. They had also told Olivia that any damage that occured they would pay for. Edward was expecting Victoria to put up a fight. They were inside, they wanted Victoria to be caught off guard. Emmett could barely sit still, he was so excited. Rosalie had chosen to remain at home with Esme and Carlisle. She hadn't really been into the idea of fighting with Victoria.

Alice was searching and searching her brain every two seconds to make sure that Victoria was still coming. She didn't want them to get thrown for a loop. She was pacing up and down the living room. Jasper was the only one that was being completely calm. He was just sitting in the arm chair and just watching Alice. Edward was standing in the living room, watching Alice pace, also. He was just impatient. He just wanted for the fight to be over. They didn't have to wait much longer. Victoria and Laurent burst through the front door, and both were prepared to fight them. Emmett instantly flew through the air, knocking Laurent to the ground. They rolled around on the floor, biting and clawing. Victoria took on Alice, Edward, and Jasper. She dodged their blows easily. They didn't know how she was. Alice gracefully lept into the air, trying to tackle her. Victoria deftly moved out of the way, and Alice barely managed to roll into herself. Laurent barely had time to scream as Emmett tore his head off his body.

When Victoria noticed that Emmett had killed Laurent, she decided to cut her losses. She ran over to the window and jumped out of it. They all ran to the window to see what happened. Victoria had fallen gracefully and had hit the pavement and taken off running. Edward turned to look back at the body they now had to dispose of. Edward said, "What are we going to do with Laurent's body? It must be burned."

Alice said, "Well, there's no fireplace here. We'll take it out where there's some grass and have a bonfire." She seemed chipper about the fact that they had killed Laurent. She seemed unconcerned that they hadn't gotten Victoria.

Meanwhile, Bella and Liz were sitting in Jacob's living room. They were talking on the couch. Jacob was in the kitchen, getting popcorn and sodas. They were going to watch some movies. They were quietly discussing Jacob while he was out of the room. Bella was saying, "He used to have the biggest crush on me. I wonder if maybe you could get him to like you. He's really very nice and then Edward won't have to kill him."

Liz laughed, which made Bella laugh. Jacob came back into the room, carrying a bowl of popcorn and sodas. He looked at them in surprise and shock. When he asked them what was so funny, it only made them laugh harder. Liz quickly apologised. "We're sorry, Jacob. You are a very nice guy. Thanks for putting up with us." She said, taking the soda he handed her.

Jacob tossed long black hair back behind his shoulder. "It's not 'putting up' with when the girls are so pretty." He said, which made them blush like crazy. He was wondering how serious Bella and Edward's relationship was. He still liked Bella a lot. He so wished that he could be the one who was with her. He hoped that Bella was happy, though. He knew Edward was a damn bloodsucker and he hated that she was with him. She was such a pretty girl. She had the longest mane of brown hair and the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He longed to push the locks of hair out of her face. His fingers actually itched. He'd just have to deal with it, she was with that Edward. Ugh.

The next morning, Bella and Liz awoke earlyish, surprisingly. They had slept on Jacob's bed, because he'd insisted, and he was out on the living room couch. Bella sat up to look out of the window. It was already looking beautiful outside. Bella yawned at turned to Liz. "So, do you think they're all OK?"

Liz nodded. "Of course. We would have heard by now if they weren't. They would have called or they would have come back to get us." She said. She sat up, too. The bed was only a twin, and should not have fit them both, but they were both tiny girls. Liz wondered if what she'd told Bella was true. She knew Bella had been worried about Edward. She always worried about Edward, even though she didn't really need to.

Bella out her arms around her legs as she pulled them up to her chest. "I hope they got her, and the nightmare is over." She said, a little absentmindedly. Then, after a moment, she turned to Liz. "I'm sorry you got dragged into this. The price of being my best friend, I guess."

Liz knew she should be more scared and stuff, but it was hard to be scared when they were out here on the beautiful reservation, in the most beautiful weather. She wasn't scared. She trusted the Cullens knew what they were doing. She smiled at Bella. "Are you kidding me? I can't imagine being best friends with anyone else." She said, and they shared a hug.

That's when Jacob poked his head into the room. "Bella, there's a call for you. Ir's Edward. He says that he has some news for you." He was holding out the house phone.

Bella shared a look wth Liz. She got up and took the phone. "Hello? Edward?" She asked. She was pacing nervously in the bedroom. Jacob's father Billy was most likely already cooking breakfast in the kitchen.

Edward's voice always sounded like velvet to her. He said, "I just wanted to see how you and Liz were, and to tell you that we got Laurent, but we didn't get Victoria. We're going to utilize our time while we've got you guys out there and search for her."

Bella felt her stomach drop and her face go cold. She was still out there. Could they _ever_ stop her?


	6. Redheads Do It Better

Chapter Six: Redheads Do It Better

Victoria was sitting in a dark alley by her old apartment building. Not surprisingly, the Cullens had tracked her scent to the building. They were on the sidewalk, as if they were discussing what to do next. She was cursing under her breath. They had hidden that Bella Swan somewhere, and she was _not_ happy about it. She was going to have to find a new place to stay. She waited until they left before she left to find somewhere to go.

Meanwhile, Elliot and Olivia were at the apartment. They'd been asked by the Cullens to stay there. They were going to come and debrief them as soon as they could. They had taken the case files home with them so they could go over them while they waited. Olivia was stymied as to how they were going to catch Victoria, even with the Cullens involved. She was eluding even them. She wanted to call Bella and Liz to ask them how they were. Edward had told her it wouldn't be a good idea, just in case Victoria found out. She was lying back on the couch, exhausted. She was very tired, they'd been up for about a day. Elliot kept telling her to get some sleep. She drifted off to sleep whole she was sitting there and began to dream.

_She was a newly turned vampire. Her senses were on red alert. She could smell humans everywhere. She was itching to bite one. She looked in the mirror. Her eyes were bright red. She was very surprised, she had thought vampires had no reflection. She turned to look out the window. She was going to eat something now. She didn't care what, she was SO hungry. _

Olivia awoke with a jerk. She was surprised to find Elliot had awakened her. "What is it, babe?" She asked, rubbing her eyes, looking like a little girl.

Elliot was holding out his cell phone. "It's Carlisle, Edward's father. He wants to talk to you." He didn't even know what Carlisle wanted. He'd just asked for Olivia.

Olivia was surprised. She hadn't even met Carlisle yet. She said, "Yes, Carlisle? How can I help you?" She wondered what he could want.

Carlisle wanted to talk to her about Alice's vision. He wanted to know what Olivia thought about it. "Olivia, I want to talk to you about something that Alice saw in one of her visions. She saw you getting turned into a vampire. This can be prevented, all we have to do is keep you away from Victoria at all costs. As far as we know, Victoria doesn't even know about you. But we'd like to take you where we took Bella and Liz to keep you safe."

Olivia wasn't sure what to say. She was at first offended, she was not a civilian, but she knew Carlisle didn't mean it that way. These were vampires they were hunting. She'd never fought vampires before. It made sense to assume that she wouldn't know how to fight them. She then wondered if she could do that, just abandon the case like that. She said, "That's nice, Carlisle, I'm not sure that I can just abandon the case like that. I'm a cop."

Carlisle understood that. "I can understand that, Olivia. But you should really let us keep you safe. Alice's vision hasn't changed yet, and so we know that nothing we've done has changed it. I don't want anything to happen to you. Not when we can do something to prevent it. Please let us help you."

She guessed she had no choice. She wasn't happy about it at all. She said, "I guess that I've got no choice. How soon is this going to happen?" She was not looking forward to being away from Elliot. Who knew how long it was going to take finding Victoria? She knew that she was going to sound like a whiny child. She just couldn't help it.

Carlisle replied, "As soon as possible. The others are on their way to get you. Alice is going to take you to the reservation. Billy Black has agreed to help keep you safe. You should pack a bag for a few days. Alice will be there in about an hour. I'm sorry that we have to do this, Olivia. I know that it goes against all of your beliefs to run, but sometimes you have to do what you can to keep yourself safe."

Olivia thanked him and hung up the phone. She turned to look at Elliot. "Carlisle says that Alice saw me getting turned into a vampire. Alice is coming to take me to the reservation, where they have Bella and Liz. She'll be here in an hour to pick me up. I'm sorry that I have to be seperated from you. I'm going to miss you very much." She sighed and laid her head on Elliot's chest.

Elliot hugged her to him for a second. He was going to miss her a lot, too, not matter how long she was gone. He said, "Well, I'd rather that you were safe. I know that you hate it when you think that I'm being too overprotective, but I just want you to be safe. And Victoria is a vampire, and we aren't even sure that we're going to be able to do anything to stop her." He hoped that none of that was going to upset Olivia. She was pretty touchy about this stuff sometimes.

To his surprise, she didn't get upset. She just pulled away and said, "I've got to go and get a bag packed so that Alice can take me to the res." She got up and went into the bedroom to begin to pack up a suitcase. She was pretty upset that she had to leave. She didn't want to, especially since she wasn't so sure that she didn't want to be a vampire. The idea was still mulling around in her brain. She still wasn't sure that it was such a good idea, but she hadn't completely let go of the idea.

About an hour later, Alice had arrived. She knocked on the door, and Elliot opened it for her. Alice said, "There's no time to come in. We've got to hurry. We're not sure where Victoria is, I've got to get Olivia out there as quickly as I can."

Olivia came out of the bedroom, wheeling her suitcase. She stopped and gave Elliot a deep kiss. Alice was giving her a look, and she knew that meant hurry. She hugged him, and then gave him another kiss. "I love you, El. This is only temporary." She said, as she started wheeling herself and her suitcase out the door.

Alice led the way down the hall, lithe and graceful like a cat. She was cute as a button. She was dainty. She was almost gliding down the stairs. They reached her car and got in. Olivia was still not sure this was the best idea. It was too late to back out now. She got in the car as Alice put her bag in the trunk. She then got into the car as quick as a cat and starting the car. She tore off down the road, heading to the highway. She was not concerned that Olivia was a cop and she was in the car. Alice said, "So, Olivia, why would you want to be a vampire? I know why Bella wants to be one."

Olivia blushed a little. She shrugged. "It was something that crossed my mind once. I mean, I may have been mulling since then, but I don't think I was ever really going to do it. Why? Has the vision still not changed, even with you taking me out of Manhattan?"

Alice shook her head. She was looking worried about this. She said, "No, and that makes me very concerned. It should have altered at least a little. I'm not sure what we can do to change it. I don't know how to keep you safe." Her face was twisted in a frown.

Olivia wished she knew what to say. She did not. She said, "I wish you did, too, Alice. In the meantime, we can do what we've planned, as we have no better idea right now. I wish there was." She was starting to feel helpless, and that was not a good feeling. She was quiet for a minute, and so was Alice. They didn't speak for the rest of the ride to the res.

When they arrived, Jacob Black was waiting for them at the drop off point. He was smiling as Olivia climbed out of the car. He said, "Hi, I'm Jacob Black. Glad to meet you." He stuck out his hand for Olivia to shake.

Olivia shook his hand, noticing how firm it was. She let go as Alice handed her her suitcase. She looked at Alice. "You be safe on your ride back to the city." She said. Alice nodded, gave Jacob a nod, and then got into her car and took off. Olivia wondered if she'd ever gotten any speeding tickets before. She started walking with Jacob to his place. She said, "How do you know the Cullens, Jacob?"

Jacob wished he could tell her. It was a secret that he wasn't supposed to talk about. He smiled as they walked along. "I can't tell you, it's a secret. We're not supposed to talk about it." He had his long hair pulled back into a ponytail.

They reached his house a couple of minutes later. He let them inside. Bella and Liz were sitting on the couch. They looked up as Jacob and Olivia entered. Liz looked angry, but Bella smiled. "I see you brought Olivia." Her smile dropped and she asked as Olivia let Jacob take her suitcase, "Is Victoria going to be after you, too?"

Olivia shook her head. "No. Alice had a vision of me becoming a vampire. She said it still hasn't changed, even with bringing me out here." She stood akwardly by the door, not really feeling comfortable enough to sit down.

Bella was surprised. She at first didn't think it was fair. She so wanted to be a vampire. She knew it wasn't Olivia or Alice's fault that Alice had the vision. Victoria had to be stopped somehow. And Bella wanted Edward to do it. He was being very stubborn about it. She caught Jacob's eye as Olivia sat down on the arm chair. Bella thought it was great that Jacob was helping them out, but they were going to be pretty crowded now that Olivia was here. They had already been pushing the little house to the limit as it was with Bella and Liz. She said, "Well, Victoria doesn't know about the res, so we're safe for now. We're glad that you're here."

Liz wasn't. She didn't want to have anything to do with Olivia right now. She thought it was terrible that Olivia and Elliot were together now. He hadn't been split up from her mother for that long. She didn't think that it was cool that they were trying to get the kids to all accept it, either. She wasn't so sure that she was ever going to be OK with it. She knew that Bella wouldn't understand, so she just kept her mouth shut. Bella was getting along great with her step-father. Liz didn't think that Bella would understand.

Jacob looked at Liz. She seemed to be lost in thought. He wondered what she was thinking about. She'd been pretty quiet all day. He'd thought that maybe she was nervous about Victoria. He wasn't surprised if she was. It couldn't be that great to have a vampire hunting your best friend. He thought Liz was a great girl. She was very brave. Jacob thought it took a very big person to be friends with someone who was dating a vampire. He wished that he could have Bella to himself. It seemed he was thinking about her every five minutes. That was probably a bit excessive, but he couldn't help it.

Meanwhile, Elliot was lying in his and Olivia's bed, missing her very much. He turned over, seeing the bed empty where Olivia should have been. He sighed and turned back over, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. He was aching to hold Olivia in his arms. He wished he could just fall asleep. The time without her would go faster if he slept. He started counting sheep. It worked. He fell into a fitful and restless sleep.

Victoria was inside of Elliot and Olivia's building. She'd picked it for some food. She already had a new place a couple of blocks over. She had been following a brunette in the house. She was itching to get her hands on the girl, she was starving. She waited until the girl was entering her apartment before she went inside. Stupid girl had left her door unlocked in NYC. She rolled her red eyes as she stood looming over the cowering girl and bared her teeth. She ran her tongue over her fangs. She lowered her mouth to the girl's neck and bit down, covering the girl's mouth with her hand, to muffle the girl's scream. She drained her, and stood up, licking her lips. She didn't know what she was going to do. She had to come up with a plan. Bella Swan would be hers if she had to kill everyone in New York City.

_**Author's note: Hope you liked! In case you can't tell, I HATE Jacob. I will try not to let it show too much, lol. Chapter seven will be up asap, I'm letting the muse run wild with this fic as long as she wants. Enjoy!**_


End file.
